1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint, and more particularly to a joint for a telescoping rod.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional joint (60) for a telescoping rod (50) in accordance with the prior art comprises a hollow body (61) having a through hole (611) laterally defined in the body (61) and a nut (62) securely mounted in the through hole (611). A threaded rod (63) with a knob (631) is screwed into the nut (62) and extends into the hollow body (61).
The telescoping rod (50) includes an outer tube (51) and an inner tube (52) slidably received in the outer tube (51). The outer tube (51) has a through hole (511) defined near one end of the outer tube (51). The hollow body (61) is mounted around the end of the outer tube (51) with the through hole (511) to align the through hole (611) in the hollow body (61) with the through hole (511) in the outer tube (51). The threaded rod (63) is screwed through the nut (62) until it extends through the through hole (511) in the outer tube (51) and presses against the inner tube (52). Pressure from the threaded rod (63) causes the inner tube (52) to press against an inner periphery of the outer tube (51) such that the inner tube (52) is held in place in the outer tube (51).
As described, the conventional joint for a telescoping rod (50) can hold the inner tube (52) in place in the outer tube (51). However, the inner tube (52) of the conventional joint (60) is secured in the outer tube (51) by the threaded rod (63) pressing on an outer periphery of the inner tube (52). Pressure from the threaded rod (63) may deform the inner tube (52).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional joint for a telescoping rod.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved joint for a telescoping rod.
To achieve the objective, the joint for a telescoping rod in accordance with the present invention includes a body having a cavity defined in the body to receive a sleeve in the body. A hole is longitudinally defined in a lower portion of the body and communicates with the cavity. The telescoping rod includes an outer tube securely inserted into the hole in the body and an inner tube is inserted into the body. The inner tube penetrates the sleeve and is partially received in the outer tube. A locking member is rotatably mounted on the body and has a threaded rod screwed into the sleeve to cause the sleeve to make the inner tube securely abut the inner periphery of the outer tube. The inner tube is mounted inside the sleeve. The threaded rod is rotated to drive the sleeve, and the threaded rod does not contact the inner tube so the inner tube is not deformed when secured in the outer tube.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.